In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. It is important to monitor the physical conditions inside the wellbore of an oil well, in order to ensure proper operation of the well. Dynamic wellbore conditions to be monitored during production can include, but are not limited to, pressure, temperature, and strain. In the wellbore, the liquid pressures can be up to 20 kpsi and the temperatures can be up to over 300° C. Electric sensors such as, piezoelectric resistors, piezoelectric elements, and capacitive probes, are frequently used for pressure measurement typically only up to approximately 170° C. There is ongoing effort to develop systems and methods that can allow for more flexibility without significant loss of precision in systems and techniques to measure parameters downhole at a drilling site.